1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates: to internal combustion engines of the cam drive axial piston type. The improved engine includes lubrication, valve, cooling, fuel supply and external equipment mounting elements.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently disclosed in the literature a variety of configurations of internal combustion engines of the cam drive axial piston type. Example include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,188 and 5,749,337, issued Jan. 8, 1985 and May 12, 1998 respectively.
The cam drive axial piston type engine offers advantages as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,188; however, a cost effective structure for such an engine is necessary. The original disclosure included such structure as a single head assembly and engine block, a drive shaft limiting the means of assembly of the engine and the variety of aircraft propellers that could be accommodated, as well as other non-optimizing features. The present invention improves the engine structure for ease of manufacture and assembly, improved lubrication and cooling, increased valve train reliability, use of alternate fuel supply systems, and other engine structural changes such as accommodating a variety of aircraft propeller mountings.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,337 discloses an engine structure which is designed for use without a traditional valve train. It does use dual head pistons which require a different diameter at each piston end. Also the scavenging requires routing of gas from one end of the engine to the other.. The instant engine simplifies and improves the structure for elimination of the valve train and scavenging by using adjacent cylinders for firing and compression. In addition the dual engine pistons are a constant diameter thereby reducing stress of the piston. The new invention also accommodates use of a supercharger/turbocharger for fuel, air supply.
One object of the present invention is improved oil/lubricant flow and application to parts of an internal combustion engine of a cam drive axial piston type. Another object is cooling system changes for improved temperature control. A further object is modification of the valves and valve crown assembly for more reliable valve operation. A still further object is accommodation of alternate fuel supply and exhaust systems. Yet another object is drive shaft and fly wheel modifications for ea se of mounting a variety of aircraft propellers and ease of engine start up.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.